sbs8104hfandomcom-20200214-history
Volvo B10M Mk 4 (DM)
Specifications *'Registration No. :' SBS882Y - SBS996C *'Year :' 1995 *'Period of Registration :' 16 Aug 1995 - 18 Apr 1996 *'Passenger Capacity :' **Seating : 50 **Standing : 32 **Total : 82 'Voith Gearbox' SBS883U - SBS889D, SBS891X - SBS894M, SBS903X - SBS906M *'Country of Chassis :' Sweden *'Engine :' Volvo THD101GD (Mid-mounted) *'Engine Capacity :' 9600cc *'Gearbox :' Voith DIWA 381.4 (3-speed automatic) 'ZF Gearbox' SBS882Y, SBS890Z, SBS895K - SBS902Z, SBS907K - SBS996C *'Country of Chassis :' Sweden *'Engine :' Volvo THD102KF (Euro I, mid-mounted, turbocharged) *'Engine Capacity :' 9600cc *'Gearbox :' ZF 4HP500 (4-speed automatic) Deployments SBS882YR (AMDEP 138) SBS883UR (HGDEP 317) - B: HSR Properties - Serving Serangoon Gardens' Owners Since 2005: Ben & Jasmine (D19 Landed Properties) www.benchiang.net. We Got the Cure for Your Housing Needs, 8100 0055 for Great Results. No Obligations. SBS884S (HGDEP 158) SBS885P (HGDEP 115) SBS886LR (BNDEP 39) - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Association (COPD Singapore) & GlaxoSmithKline (GSK): Is It Coughing Over A Prolonged Duration? Everyday More Than One Person Dies Of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease In Singapore. Don't Let COPD Take Your Breath Away. SBS887J (HGDEP 156) - STA Vehicle Inspection: Car Inspection? Choose STA. With STA, Car Inspection is a Breeze. SBS888G (HGDEP 11) SBS889DR (BNDEP 6) SBS890Z (BNDEP 518/518A*) - ELLE: So ELLE, So Me. SBS891XR (BNDEP SP) SBS892T (HGDEP 112) SBS893R (HGDEP 151/151''e''*) SBS894M (HGDEP 103) SBS895K (HGDEP 315) - B: Yum Cha Garden Restaurant: Yum Cha Now Delivers. Call 62221717. Dim Sum at Your Doorstep. SBS896H (SLBP 154) - FS: Phoenix Comms 1516 IDD: Make An Affordable IDD Call. Call 6838 1516 For More Information! www.phoenixcomms.com.sg (4th Gen) SBS897ER (HGDEP 315/317*) - Fook Yong Pawnshop: Problems Solved! SBS898C²R (BNDEP 109) SBS899AR (BNDEP 225) SBS900DR (BNDEP 9) - Dettol: Protection On-The-Go. Be 100% Sure. SBS901B (De-registered; Former BNDEP 9/566*) S'BS902Z²R' (AMDEP 22) SBS903X (BRBP 63) SBS904T² (BNDEP 225) SBS905R (HGDEP 85) SBS906M (BNDEP 9) - S: Moove Media SBS907K (HGDEP TRG) SBS908H^ (BNDEP 225) SBS909E (HGDEP 151) SBS910ARS (AMDEP 124) SBS911YR (AMDEP 138) SBS912U^ (AMDEP 72) SBS913S²^ R (AMDEP 22) SBS914PR (BNDEP 8) - Transitions Photochromic Eyeglass Lenses: Enjoy Automatic Glare And UV Protection On The Go. SBS915L^ (BNDEP 225) SBS916JR (HGDEP 103) SBS917G (HGDEP 43) - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Association (COPD Singapore) & GlaxoSmithKline (GSK): Is It Coughing Over A Prolonged Duration? Everyday More Than One Person Dies Of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease In Singapore. Don't Let COPD Take Your Breath Away. SBS918D (HGDEP 151) - Adidas Sennheiser Sport MX680: Sound That Keeps You Running, When Nothing Else Does. SBS919B² (BNDEP 9) - S: Moove Media SBS920X^ (HGDEP 325) SBS921TR (HGDEP 113) SBS922R (BNDEP 229) SBS923M (BNDEP 197) - Kleenex Facial Oil Blotter SBS924K^ R (SLBP 192/194) SBS925H (HGDEP 151) - Singapore University of Technology and Design (SUTD): When We Harness the Power of Technology and Design, There is No Limit to What We Can Accomplish. SBS926E (HGDEP 156) - Carlsberg Gold Premium Beer: L: Gold In Every Drop.; R: Champions Deserve Gold. (2nd Gen) SBS927C (HGDEP 158) SBS928A (SLBP 192/194) SBS929Y (HGDEP 159) - GetSingapore.sg: Get Red. Get Hot. Get Singapore. (2nd Gen) SBS930S (BNDEP 228) SBS931P^ (HGDEP 87) SBS932L² (SLBP 154) - F2: Fujitsu Lifebook SH560/SH760: Redefine Power & Gravity. Fujitsu's Built-In Confidence Promise, Your PC Simplified With Windows 7. SBS933J (AMDEP 70/549*) SBS934G^ (SLBP SP) SBS935D^ (HGDEP 153) - Bridgestone: 2010. The Only F1 Tyre. Tyres for F1 in Singapore SBS936B (HGDEP 105) SBS937Z^ (BNDEP 14/14''e''*) SBS938X^ (HGDEP 158) SBS939T^ R (HGDEP 101) SBS940MR (BBDEP 166) - The Verge: Where It Happens! SBS941KR ^ (HGDEP 89) SBS942H (HGDEP 100) - Centre For Enabled Living (CEL): LivEnabled - Help Encourages. The Right Help Enables. Call 1800-8585 885. www.cel.sg SBS943E (HGDEP 158) SBS944C (SLBP SP) SBS945A^ (HGDEP 82) SBS946Y (HGDEP 62) - F&N Fruit Tree Fresh Collagen Plus: Visible Goodness You Can See. The Only Juice with Real Collagen Bits. Goodness Each Day from Fruit Tree Fresh. (feat. Lin Pei Fen) SBS947U (HGDEP 151/151''e''*) SBS948S^ (HGDEP 163) - Clear Zero Dandruff with Cooling Menthol: Get Mentholized Even On The Hottest Day. SBS949P^ R (BNDEP 38) SBS950J (HGDEP 83) SBS951G (HGDEP 83) SBS952D (HGDEP 132) - Chili's at Tanglin Mall & Resorts World Sentosa (Pepper In Some Fun) (2nd Gen) SBS953B (HGDEP 112) SBS954Z (HGDEP 158) SBS955X (HGDEP 317) - B: HSR Properties - Serving Serangoon Gardens' Owners Since 2005: Ben & Jasmine (D19 Landed Properties) www.benchiang.net. We Got the Cure for Your Housing Needs, 8100 0055 for Great Results. No Obligations. SBS956T (BNDEP 14/14''e''*) SBS957R (HGDEP 119) - FS: Phoenix Comms 1516 IDD: Make An Affordable IDD Call. Call 6838 1516 For More Information! www.phoenixcomms.com.sg (4th Gen) SBS958MR (HGDEP 132) - Samsung & Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games: Passion For The Future - Samsung Galaxy S, The Official Smart Phone for the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games. Samsung, Turn On Tomorrow. (2nd Gen) SBS959K (HGDEP 105) SBS960E^ (HGDEP 82) SBS961C (HGDEP 153) - B: The BCA Green Building Exhibition 2010 - Let's Build A Green Future. SBS962A (HGDEP 119) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS963Y (HGDEP 83) SBS964UR (HGDEP 112/325*) SBS965S (BNDEP 66) - B: Yokohama Advan Neova AD07: Living On The Edge SBS966P (HGDEP 159) - Physiogel Hypoallergen: DMS For Dehydrated, Itchy Skin. Locks in Moisture for 3 Days! Physiogel is Available at Clinics and Pharmacies. Visit www.physiogelrepair.com for a Chance to Win a $100 Physiogel System Kit Every Week. SBS967L (AMDEP 135/138*) SBS968J (HGDEP 83) SBS969G (HGDEP 163) - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Association (COPD Singapore) & GlaxoSmithKline (GSK): Is It Coughing Over A Prolonged Duration? Everyday More Than One Person Dies Of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease In Singapore. Don't Let COPD Take Your Breath Away. SBS970B (BNDEP 3) SBS971Z^ (HGDEP 119) SBS972X (De-registered; Former BNDEP 33) SBS973T (HGDEP 83) SBS974R (HGDEP 159) - Mentholatum Acnes: No More Acnes, Total Confidence With Mentholatum Acnes! The No.1 Top-Selling Acne Cream in Japan. SBS975M^ R (BNDEP 3) SBS976KR (AMDEP 70/549*) - Unilever Singapore: Breeze Detergent - Removes Stains 3X Better Than Powders. SBS977HR (AMDEP 135/138*) SBS978E (HGDEP 153) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS979C^ (HGDEP 158) SBS980Y^ (HGDEP 107) - F2: Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS981U (HGDEP 85) SBS982S (HGDEP 112) SBS983P (BNDEP 14/14''e''*) SBS984L (HGDEP 153) grill - F&N NutriSoy & NutriSoy Omega Fresh Soya Milk: Your Heart's Preferred Soya Milk. (2nd Gen) SBS985J² (BBDEP 7/78*) SBS986G (BNDEP 38) SBS987D²R (BNDEP 291) SBS988B²^ R (BNDEP SP) SBS989Z (HGDEP 132) SBS990T^ (BRBP 131) - Nestle Milo Protomalt: Energizes Body & Mind. SBS991R (HGDEP 151) - F&N Seasons Green Tea: Drink In The Positivity. Well-Being Starts With F&N Seasons. SBS992M^ (BNDEP 225) SBS993K^ R (BNDEP 292) SBS994HR (AMDEP 70) - Clear Zero Dandruff with Cooling Menthol: Get Mentholized Even On The Hottest Day. SBS995E (BBDEP 74) - B: King's Footwear: Embrace Safety. Jump In.. Boots & All (2nd Gen) SBS996C²R (BNDEP 292) Taken Not Taken Other Information Legend *'AMDEP' - Ang Mo Kio Depot *'BBDEP' - Bukit Batok Depot *'BNDEP' - Bedok North Depot *'BRBP' - Braddell Bus Park *'HGDEP' - Hougang Depot *'SLBP' - Soon Lee Bus Park *'SP' - Spare Buses *'TRG' - Training Buses *'*' Crossover *'^' Without exterior aircon vents *'²' Refurbished Yellow Seats *'R' Refurbished Red-Leather Air-Con Ducts *'S' Modified Seating Arrangement Buses Total Volvo B10M Mark IV (DM) depot intake: *'AMDEP': 11 Buses *'BBDEP': 3 Buses *'BNDEP': 29 Buses *'BRBP': 2 Buses *'HGDEP': 62 Buses *'SLBP': 6 Buses Advertisements Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present *(empty): Whole bus ad *'L:' Ad on the left side of bus (Shared ad) *'R:' Ad on the right side of bus (Shared ad) *'LS:' Left Skyliner *'RS:' Right Skyliner *'B:' Back - Full back ad *'BS:' Back Small - Small sticker ad on the back of the bus/ad mounted on the metal holder on the back of bus *'NS:' Nearside - Small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the nearside (door) metal ad holder *'OS:' Offside (as above, but on driver side) *'S:' Skyliner ad *'FS:' Whole bus with Skyliner ad *'B2:' Full back with 2D ad *'F2:' Whole bus with 2D side or rear ad *'B3:' Full back with 3D ad *'F3:' Whole bus with 3D ad Notes *SBS972X was scrapped due to a fire while serving on Service 33. *AMDEP & BRBP buses are interchangable. *ARBP & BBDEP buses are interchangable.